Change For A Dollar
by Harpsica
Summary: There is a moral lesson to be learned in this story. When someone is opposed by all, who will stand up for them? R&R Let me Know what you think. Its my first fic-I've been told the beginning is corny-ideas for editing it and critisim wanted!


Disclaimers: Sailor Moon is copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi - North American Rights for Sailor Moon are owned by D.I.C.

The original story of Change For A Dollar belongs to Bonnie Maloney and can be found in the Chicken Soup for Teenage Souls book, please read them, they are wonderful books.

Change For A Dollar

By

Harpsica

My name is Darien Chiba, King of Juuban High School. I rule these halls with an iron fist, and an eternally ice-cold heart. I care for no one, well except maybe Andrew. And what is any King with out his Queen? Unfortunately my 'queen' of Juuban is none other than my gorgeous, but most hated enemy-Serena Tsukino. Or so WAS my life. I would like to tell you a story about how I, Ice King extraordinaire learned a great lesson…how to feel, from none other than my worst enemy.

It was a lunch like any other. The cafeteria on Hall A was crowded and noisy with the various chatting cliques and clusters of fawning girls, primping and gossiping. Ahh, the hustle and bustle of MY kingdom...oh, and hers too. And just whom must I share this kingdom with I bet you wonder...only the most gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed angel…::cough::...enemy I mean...on the planet! Okay enough of that. After receiving my lunch from the near giggling lunch ladies, I claim my seat at the infamous seniors table, conveniently located next to the vending machines. We all sit chatting about our stressing and hectic day. A thought strikes me as she sits down right in front of me…just like every other day…..Odd isn't that we are such "enemies", yet we share all the same friends…Rei, Mina, Ami, Lita, Gregg, Chad, Andrew, and Ken. We get along perfectly with everyone in the group…….EXCEPT each other….funny, huh?

As we chatted on about our day and our food, we were ever so rudely interrupted by the entirety of the cafeteria laughing loudly and directing comments at us! Seniors!.....the most popular ones a that! No wait……behind us, at the vending machines…..

All he wanted was a drink. He was different than the rest of us, forced to try and coincide with us anyway. There he stood, facing the machine, digging in the pockets of his ill-fitting jeans. His face lit up as he pulled out a crumpled, lint-ridden dollar bill. He was so thirsty that he hardly even noticed how he had caught the attention of nearly every one in the cafeteria.

He glanced nervously at the table of his friends. Special Ed. they called him….him and his friends. He could do it- he knew he could! With little more coordination than a six year old, he tried unsuccessfully to force his crumpled bill into the machine. This is when the cracks and sniggers picked up. The boy stuck his tongue out between his lips in futile concentration. After two more failed attempts, the whole cafeteria was laughing loudly. This is when the Seniors' attention was drawn to the situation.

Loud, ridiculing laughter pounding in his ears, the poor boy slumped his shoulders in defeat and took a step towards his table. But for some reason he quickly turned back his misty eyes filling with a slight determination….he would try….one more time.

Darien watched as the boy turned around and stepped heavily back in front of the machine. It was too perfect-he just had to say it, it was in his nature to show off. "Hey retard! Why don't you sit down before you hurt yourself…..and the soda machine! " At this the entire crowd burst out in new waves of laughter. Darien was basking in the glow of his 'witty' remark, laughing so hard that he was almost snorting, when he glanced at Serena. She was staring at him with a look of cold, hard disappointment. His heart dropped immediately, as did his laughing. Serena rose with the smooth grace and poise she was so well known for and walked over to the boy, smiling one of her genuine and gorgeous smiles. She told him that the machine he was trying to use was stubborn when it came to accepting bills. She then handed him a dollar's worth in change and showed him where the coin slot was. The boy smiled, his misty eyes clearing. He gave her his dollar and got his prized drink. The two walked off in opposite directions.

Although these two were from two completely different worlds, for one minute-one kind minute in time, they shared a sincere understanding. As I walked away from the cafeteria that day I thought about how the boy and his dollar were so much alike. They weren't accepted where the world said they should be. Just as the dollar had found its home in Serena's pocket, I hoped the boy would find his place in our world also.

Suddenly I realized that for once in my life, I had cared, I had thought about someone other than myself….all because of some change for a dollar.


End file.
